Assassin Bear (Black)
Assassin Bear (ブラックマ burakkuma, Black Bear) is an enemy that appears in the Challenge Battle and Stories of Legend Mode. : Chubby B. Goode}} Enemy *Assassin Bear looks like the Teacher Bear, but is fully black and has red menacing eyes. It walks and attacks very fast, resulting in most of your Cats being wiped out. Its attack damage is also extremely high, at a power of 3000. It also has a range that is almost TWICE as long as Dark Emperor Nyandam and has a massive Area Attack radius. The Assassin bear can be seen in the Challenge Battle twice, when the enemy castle is at 9,999 and 89,999 health. He is also seen in the Stories of Legends very rarely, although due to the strength magnification, he sometimes cannot be killed in one-shot by a Cat Cannon blast anymore. *Assassin Bears are usually used as a means to guarantee defeat. They will spawn on some levels after two Ms. Signs appear (around 30 mins), for example in Chubby B. Goode , and Pitfall Zone. But this does not happen on every level. These also spawn consecutively to add a time trial to different stages. In some stages, the Assassin Bears get spammed after 1~3 minutes, for example Last Gang, and Torture Room. *When Assassin Bear was first introduced, it used to instantly completely refill the player's money when killed (see Assassin Bear's description) but now it does just the opposite; it gives only one cent! Dictionary English Version Licensed to kill. The global financial crisis isn't helping him much though. Please check the flyers. He's offering one million per kill now. Japanese Version Strategies *Usually, at the beginning, use the Cat Cannon (At the right timing). This usually kills the Assassin Bear before it reaches your base if you shoot it fast enough. However, the Cat Cannon Attack Power must be Level 10 or higher, because the Assassin Bears have 550 Health. *Hacker Cat/Mega Cat - These have more range than Assassin Bear, and if upgraded and there are a lot of meatshields in front of it, they can snipe the Assassin Bear from afar. *Maeda Keiji/Guardian Gameron/Maglev Cat - These cats have enough health and speed to reach the Assassin and land a hit before knockback or death. *Crazed Titan Cat/Crazed Gross Cat/Cat Base Mini/Kubilan Pasalan/Chicken Cat. These cats have a shockwave delay which can damage the Assassin Bear after it spawns. *Luck - Sometimes, an area-attack cat can just happen to attack the enemy base just as Assassin Bear is spawned, killing it instantly. *Lion Cat/Crazed Cow Cat/Cat Gang/Sanada Yukimura/Awakened Bahamut Cat - These cats have very fast speed, and even though Assassin Bear has more range than all of them combined, the Assassin Bear will charge through them while they are knocked back, as long as there are NO other cats behind/in front of them. While it barrels forward, the fast attacking cat can often attack before being knocked back again (That's why you need to upgrade them) and one-shot kill the Assassin Bear. *Killing the Enemy Base - The Assassin Bear is not a boss with some exceptions; therefore killing the base fast enough will result in the Assassin Bear not spawning at all. Even if it spawns, any Uber Rare Cat with lots of health can smash its base behind it. For example, a fully upgraded Wargod Shingen one-shot kills the Enemy Base, and therefore can solo the Challenge Battle as long as there is something else (such as the Cannon) to kill the Squire Rels at the start. *Crazed Whale Cat can easily take out Assassin Bear, only if there is nothing else but Crazed Whales on the screen. Assassin Bear will knock back Crazed Whale a few times, but if you have multiple on screen, the whales behind will be able to land a hit, killing Assassin Bear. This method is only recommended in Challenge Mode and Twilight Poachers. *Balalan Pasalan is one of the few Cats in the game that cannot one-shot kill the Assassin Bear at max level. Despite this, he has more range, and a 100% stop chance. When he stops the Assassin Bear, your cats could kill it, which would work. As long as you have strong meatshields, this can help in timed stages. *A really strong (Manic) Jamiera Cat can reach the Black Assassin as long as there are no enemies in front of it. Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start. Gallery assassin bear en.jpg assassin bear jp.jpg Assassin bear running.png|Assassin bear winning | Trivia *In the launch trailer, the Assassin Bear clears the entire battlefield of Cats before God Cat comes onto the scene. *Assassin Bear is the fastest unit in the game, outmatching any other cat or enemy. It is twice as fast as Immortal Yukimura/Maglev, the two fastest Cat units in the game combined *Assassin Bear is the first black enemy in the game. Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/018.html Category:Enemy Units Category:Black Enemies